Kid Buu
Main article: Majin Buu Pure Majin Boo or Kid Buu (Funimation dub) is the original form of Majin Boo created by the wizard Bibidi and is also the final villain/antagonist in Dragon Ball Z. He is also the true main antagonist of the Buu Saga. He transformed from into Super Buu when Vegeta tore down Majin Buu from his head. The original Majin Buu had his appearance before absorbing South Kai and Grand Supreme Kai, and he is a mindless killing machine. With the purity and rationality of the Grand Supreme Kai's influence inside of him gone, he is more dangerous than ever. As he is now pure, unrestrained rage and evil. The Anime After becoming Kid Buu, his first act was to blow up the Earth with a giant pink energy ball after Vegeta tells him if he wants to destroy Earth, he has to fight them first, killing Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yajirobe, and (though it is also possible that Super Buu killed him with his Human Extinction Attack first, depending on whether or not he evaded it) Android 18, Marron, and everybody else on earth. He then used Instant Transmission to destroy planets until he arrived at Grand Supreme Kai's planet. He fought Krillin and Yamcha, who were already dead, and nearly blew up the planet before Full power Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta powered up to draw him over to Kai's planet. Through rock-paper-scissors, they decided Goku should fight him. Goku first fought Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan 2 state and later, as a Super Saiyan 3, evenly matching with Pure Boo, but began losing his energy due to not having mastered the Super Saiyan 3 state and his earlier battles against Boo, Vegeta fought Kid Buu as a distraction, even though he knew that if he died while already dead, he would not exist anymore and could never be revived again. Vegeta was at a disadvantage and Buu was about to end his existence when Mr. Satan, believing himself to be in a dream, appeared and insulted Buu. Buu tried to attack him, but was unable to because he was getting a headache caused by the original Majin Buu, whom Pure Buu spit out like a piece of chewing gum. Kid Buu then fought Good Buu, but Kid Buu had all of the advantage and brutally beats him with Mr. Satan attacking him (and not doing any damage). When Goku lost all his Super Saiyan 3 energy, Vegeta devised a plan that involved using the Dragon Balls to revive Earth and all its inhabitants (Vegeta and Old Kai returned as well). Goku then began gathering energy for a Super Spirit Bomb but no one on Earth (aside from other Z Warriors and their friends and families) would give up energy. When Majin Buu was clearly losing energy and close to death, Vegeta re-entered the battle, and Goku asked people to give up energy. A few of them did, but everyone else thought he was trying to steal their souls - until Mr. Satan asked them to, and they did, believing that Satan was the one fighting Buu. Kid Buu caught the Super Spirit Bomb as Goku threw it at him and sent it back at him. When Vegeta had Dende use Porunga's third wish to restore Goku's energy, Goku was able to send the Super Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu and destroyed him completely once and for all. Before destroying him, Goku said he would like for Kid Buu to return as a better person, as he was his most worthy opponent yet. Lord Enma heard this and, after Kid Buu's death, reincarnated his body into a human child named Uub, who unlike his previous self, was not evil. After he fought Goku in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Uub becomes Goku's student and Goku decides to live in Uub's Village as his mentor so he can train him. Powers and Abilities Like most other characters in the franchise, Kid Buu can fly, is superhumanly fast, strong, and durable, and can manipulate Ki Energy. However, Buu's Ki is pink and extremely destructive.It being capable of easily destroying large planets with minimal effort. Buu's body is completely malleable and can infinitely regenerate so as long as one undamaged molecule is left intact. He can also conduct strong electricity through it and shape and stretch his appendages. He is also capable of cloning himself. Buu can absorb other beings and gain their characteristics and some of their techniques. As well as create new ones from them. He can fire a Change Beam (more commonly known as the Chocolate Beam) from his head that changes anything it makes contact with into nearly anything Buu desires. Buu possesses strong telekinetic abilities, capable of levitating an entire city from it's foundation. Buu can mimic any Ki technique simply by observing another being using it. Buu possess an odd Ki signature that makes it hard to tell how strong Buu really is. Whether Buu's power level is incredible, or not that much is unknown even by Majin Buu. Power Level Kid Buu's power level is 1,150,000,000 according to Scouter Battle Kamehameha. Techniques Complete Body Manipulation Like all his other later incarnations; Buu's body is completely malleable and controllable. He can clone himself, stretch his appendages, conduct strong electricity through it, and regenerate on a molecular level. Instant Learning Buu can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, It allows Buu to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability he saw. This explains how he knew because he saw Kibito Kai perform it. This ability is shared by all versions of Buu. The limit of this ability is unknown, but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Instantaneous Movement and a skill used by Vegeta (learned by Good Buu). Even in death, this ability is retained by Kid Buu's reincarnate Uub, as Vegeta stated that Uub was learning to fight Goku as he was fighting. Ki Masking All the forms of Buu can completely manipulate and hide their Ki Signatures to trick and confuse opponents. Absorption Majin Buu can fully engulf and take someone inside his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Warp Kamehameha A devastating mix of the Planet Burst and the Super Kamehameha. Nightmare Impact Kid Buu front kicks the opponent in their stomach. Then, he roundhouse punches the opponent and punches them again in their stomach. Finally, Kid Buu puts his hand over the opponent's face and blasts them away with a pink energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Buu Rocket A technique very similar to Frieza's Death Crasher. It involves around Buu Dragon Dashing towards the target while shielding himself in a flexible pink Ki Barrier. Massacre of the Billions and Millions of Bountiful Mini Bitty Maliciously Baneful Majin Buus Kid Buu splits into many clones of himself and unleashes a devastating storm of Pink Ki Blasts on the target in a massive radius of tremendous damage. Mystic Shoot Kid Buu extends his arm and punches the target. Mystic Combination A vicious rush attack used by Kid Buu against Super Saiyan 3 during their battle. Planet Burst Kid Buu's ultimate attack: it is giant, bright-pink Ki Sphere that once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Goku notes that in its first use, it is strong enough to blow the Earth up at least ten times (in the Funimation dub) and that he and Vegeta combined cannot stop it. It is also magnetic to Ki and other smaller Ki Attacks are absorbed into it to power it up. It also has some variations: *The Shocking Ball is a much smaller and less destructive version. *The Instant Planet Burst is a devastating version of the attack combined with Instant transmission. Videos Kid Buu Destroys The Earth 1080p HD Trivia *Kid Buu is the only one of the four main villains Goku actually killed. **Vegeta's life was spared by Goku. **Frieza was beaten nearly to death by Goku, but survived their battle and was rebuild as a cyborg, and was then killed by Future Trunks. ***However in the 2015 movie Resurrection 'F, a newly revived Frieza is killed by Goku. **Cell was killed by Goku's son Gohan, but Goku did help Gohan defeat Cell. *Kid Buu is the only main villain who does not have a tail. Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Torturer Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Force of Nature Category:Magic Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:Amoral